Completely Hopless
by MaxyXIII
Summary: One shot PWP - Drunken Kaito forces himself upon a hapless Gackt. M for sexual implications and touching ;D


It was 3am, I was wasted and horny and Gakupo was the poor, unfortunate soul I'd chosen to annoy. Then again, he was pretty much the only person I could go to in this mood; harassing Miku or Luka would lead to instant castration and the Kagamine twins were a strict no-no for obvious reasons.

He was sat in his desk chair poring over his computer when I threw myself onto his bed. God only knew why he was up at 3am doing something that looked suspiciously like work.

"Good evening Mister Eggplant!" I drawled, "Or rather, morning,"

He spun around in his chair and gave me an exhausted look.

"I think someone's been at the booze again,"

"Lies."

He shook his head and leaned over to me.

"You should really cart yourself off to bed, you know,"

I knelt up at the end of his bed and gave him a wet kiss on the mouth and shot a silly grin at him.

He snorted and shook his head again. Getting up, he attempted to hoist me from his bed and kick me in the general direction of my bedroom, but I remained rooted to his bed and pouted.

"I don't want to!"

"Kaito, look at me. Go. To. Bed." He said slowly and clearly. He was treating me like a small child, and maybe he was right to.

I focused as best as I could given the situation, on his features. His face was all sharp angles and planes, his milky pale skin contrasting wonderfully with the cascades of lilac that fell about his shoulders. It was not often that I saw Gakupo with his hair loose and not tied up with twists of ribbon, and it was truly a beautiful sight. There was something wild about it; it felt somewhat intimate to see him like this.

He clapped his hands upon each of my shoulders and shook me gently out of my trance.

"Earth to Kaito, do you read me?"

Our faces were a breath apart. Surely he could feel the heat radiating from the alcohol-tinted blush of my skin. My eyes locked with his. I'd never really appreciated just how wonderful his eyes were; crystal violet, appearing almost grey in some lights, but such an odd colour I felt compelled to stare into them.

As cliché as it sounds, it did feel as though time has stopped and I was in my own little world of Gakupo. He waited patiently for me to return to the world of the living and a gentle smile graced his lips. I leaned forward and took them again into my own, steadying myself as much as I could because I wanted this to be a beautiful moment and not a drunken endeavour to ease some of this unrequited love.

Unfortunately, however, the cocktail of alcohol and adrenaline running through the heavily diluted blood through my veins impeded this mission and my lips fell onto his all wet and messily. He didn't just remain still as before but instead responded with those perfect lips – moving and shaping against my own in such a beautiful way it seemed almost choreographed.

I thrust my tongue against his lips out of sheer need and nipped a little at his bottom lip to hurry things along. I felt an odd sensation as he chuckled lightly into the kiss, returning with his own tongue and the kiss quickly evolved into an open-mouthed, undignified, wet mess. I felt a warm tension between my legs as all the adrenaline and sent a blood-rush straight to my cock.

With my eyes still closed and my mouth still glued to his I reached for his shoulder and trailed my hand down to his wrist, my other hand at the small of his back pulling him as close as I could to my chest. I grasped his hand and led it down to the buckle of my belt; my intentions clear as crystal. Our fingers knotted together as I led them to pull the leather out of the steel loop of my belt and I felt him snort into the kiss. He pulled away leaving us connected with a glassy thread of saliva.

"What's in it for me?"

His voice was drastically different from the few minutes previous – husky and low and his eyes heavily lidded.

I whined in desperation having been pulled away from the warm, delightful cavern of his mouth.

"Anything, anything. Don't stop, I need this,"

A jumbled mess of words, but he seemed to understand the anxiety in my voice.

He pulled the belt loose whilst trailing kisses along my jaw, our fingers still entwined as he unzipped my stifling jeans and dipped his hand in to cup my arousal. I bucked my hips into his hand instinctively; my body growing ever more impatient.

He hushed me, his lips against my ears and his tongue winding its way around the shell of my ear.

I knelt there stock still while he thrust our joined hands into the confines of my underwear and grabbed my cock roughly. With my free hand I eased my garments down to my knees and arched my back as I felt the cool air on my hot skin. I couldn't stifle the moan I released.

I felt Gakupo's body shift and I perked up in curiosity. He knelt right behind me and I felt his lilac tresses spill down over my own shoulders as he fixed his mouth over the juncture of my neck and shoulder. My hand wound itself in his hair while the other was still entwined around the other hand fisted around my cock.

He sucked hard with bruising kisses against my neck and I didn't care that they'd mark, I only cared that I was going to get off, and it was Gakupo that was responsible for it.

My eyes rolled at the pure ecstasy I felt as he began to rub my length. He paused for a moment and held his hand up to my face and I bathed it with my tongue and he began again. With the newly lubricated hand sliding up and down my dick accompanied by the hard sucking at my neck I felt as though I was going to explode. I felt ecstasy. Nothing could feel better in this blissful moment.

My hand still on top of his I sped his touching and increased the pressure as I squeezed his hand tighter. I bucked my hips and thrust into the rhythm and moaned in delight as I felt my cock twitch in reaction. Surely it wasn't going to be long now – I'd normally have lasted another five times as long but then again I'd be sober and in control in that situation.

I kept thrusting and he kept pumping, tight and fast and I crested the peak of bliss. I let out a deep moan as my body trembled and my muscles tightened and all the nerve endings in my body seemed to bunch up right between my legs. I came all over my own chest and mine and Gakupo's hands, leaving the sloppy evidence to drip onto whatever it came into contact with.

At that point all I felt was sheer exhaustion and it hit me like a lead weight. Gakupo's lips left my neck and went again to my ear, and his clean hand tilted my chin up to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're completely hopeless," he murmured, a small smile gracing his lips.

He left my back and fell against his bed; limbs splayed and my chest heaving.

I was already far gone the moment he returned with a damp cloth, cleaning up all the mess from my chest and our hands, but he smiled again nonetheless and pulled my unconscious form under his comforter.

"Completely hopeless," he whispered again as he switched off the light and pressed his body close to mine.


End file.
